Not a Replacement
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: "Shintaro, apakah kau hendak melupakanku?" "Shintaro..." "Siapa?"


**Not a Replacement**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Shidu, Wannyanpu ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Shintaro Kisaragi x Kokonose Haruka (Konoha)

**Cameo **: Ayano Tateyama

**Warning ** : Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Lemon

**Author's Special Warning ** : Spoiler for the non Novel or Manga Reader, and Project MV Viewer

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author's Greeting=-

Lohaa~ salam kenaaal~ mungkin banyak yang sudah pernah baca cerita saya, dan udah pernah review cerita saya, atau bahkan kenal sama saya wwwww

Nah~ berhubung saya baru di fandom ini, saya perkenalan diri ulang

Haii~ Mikazuki Hikari disini, ini tahun ke dua saya di seiring berjalannya waktu, dan hiatus saya yang kemarin kepanjangan, saya menyempatkan diri buat visit fandom ini dan menyumbangkan satu karya saya~

Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenaal~ melihat potensi besar yang ada pada fandom ini izinkan saya untuk berkarya disini~ salam kenaal :D

Mari kita majukan fandom ini bersamaa!

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Bukan...

Tidak...

Aku tidak bermaksud menggantikanmu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dalam hatiku, tidak akan bisa, aku tidak ingin membiarkan rentangnya lengan sang waktu itu bergerak, aku tidak mau bangun, aku tahu kau masih ada disini...

Tidak... aku tidak ingin kau menghilang...

Neee... Jawab aku...

'Nee, sepertinya kau sudah melupakanku...'

.

.

.

**Not a Replacement**

Mikazuki Hikari

"Aya—" Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sepertinya barusan aku memimpikan hal itu lagi. Keningku dipenuhi peluh, detak jantung dan nafasku saling memburu, aku menutup wajahku yang basah bersimbah peluh dengan kedua tanganku seraya membenarkan posisi selimut yang sedari tadi berantakan disekeliling tubuhku.

Kucari handphone-ku yang tadi malam kuletakkan didekat meja, namun tidak kutemui handphone-ku disana, mungkin tadi malam, entah adikku atau Mary yang memindahkannya, saat mengetahui baterainya lemah, setidaknya mengetahui handphone-ku tidak ada disana membuatku menjadi sedikit lebih baik, karena suara berisik dari _Navi _ berambut biru yang bawel itu tidak meracau di hadapanku dan membuat perasaanku jadi lebih buruk.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati saklar lampu yang ada di sudut ruangan, ku jamah permukaan saklar yang menyerupai sasaran tembak itu untuk membuat keadaan disekitarku sedikit lebih terang.

Dengan sedikit menguap aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan tanganku yang menyusup ke dalam T-Shirt V-Neck hitam lusuhku seraya mengusap bagian yang sedikit gatal disana.

Tidak kutemui siapa siapa disana, Kano mungkin sedang menghilang seperti biasanya, Adikku mungkin sedang bermain dengan Hibiya, mengingat kedekatan seorang pria mungil yang kesepian dengan bibi-nya yang serakah dan tamak, dan Mary dan Seto mungkin sedang pergi berbelanja, yang kutemui hanyalah sepiring nasi goreng yang terbungkus rapih dengan plastik bening diatas meja dengan selembar kertas disebelahnya.

Aku pergi keluar sebentar bersama yang lain

Tolong jaga rumah dan Konoha sebentar

Kalau kau lapar, makan saja nasi gorengnya

-Kido-

Sudah kuduga mereka sedang pergi keluar...

Konoha? Iya, ngomong ngomong, dimana pria tinggi semampai itu, dari tadi aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

Aku membiarkan nasi goreng itu tetap pada tempatnya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, mataku menatap nanar ke seluruh tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh mataku, dan aku menemukan pria putih itu sedang terlentang di sofa seperti biasa, tidak heran.

Sejenak aku menatap wajahnya, entah mengapa ada perasaan sedikit familiar dengan pria ini, entah dimana...

Entah mengapa sekilas aku seperti pernah mengenalnya, bahkan aku merasa Ayano pun juga mengenal pria yang tidak banyak bicara ini.

Saliva tipis mengalir dari sudut mulutnya yang terbuka, nampak manis sekali, melihat lengan kurusnya dan pinggangnya yang ramping, sempat membuatku ragu kalau pria ini pernah menggendongku sambil melompat dari atap rumah sakit saat kami hendak mencari Hibiya dulu, kalau aku mengingat semuanya itu, aku merasa sedikit kalah dengan pria ini, bagaimana tidak? Kegiatan fisik apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang hikki-NEET yang pernah mengurung dirinya dalam isolasi ruang sempit selama 2 tahun berturut turut?

"Shin...ta..rou..."

Hee? Dia mengigau? Dan dia mengigaukan namaku? Kenapa?

"Makan... meja... danchou menyuruh... nyemm..."

Danchou menyuruhku untuk memakan meja? Mataku memicing sekilas terheran.

Ah, mungkin maksudnya aku disuruh menghabiskan nasi goreng yang ada di meja tadi.

"Shintaro... suka..." dia mengigau lagi.

S-su suka? Refleks aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke belakang, wajahku memanas.

Tidak mungkin kan? M-mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Mana mungkin dia bisa menyukaiku, mungkin hanya salah paham saja seperti makna igauannya yang tadi salah kutangkap

'Kenapa? Kau berdebar debar yah?'

Suara itu lagi...

'Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau melupakanku, iiee... lebih tepatnya sudah saatnya kau menggantikan posisiku di hatimu...'

'Aya...no?...' batinku, aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengan suara itu.

'Nani ka Shintaro-kun?' dia tersenyum, keadaan disekitarku menjadi gelap, aku hanya bisa melihat gadis rambut mahogany berslayer merah itu membungkuk dan mengarahkan senyuman nya padaku.

Senyuman yang sama persis ketika aku bersamanya seperti dahulu...

"Ayano... ini benar kau kan? Ini sungguhan kan?" tanyaku pada sosok yang ada dihadapanku, mengingat Kano pernah seketika berubah menyerupai dirinya, aku tidak ingin dikelabui untuk kedua kalinya.

"Horaa~ Shintaro, masa kau tidak bisa mengenali sosokku? Sebegitu lupanya kamu sama aku?" tukas Ayano.

"Iiee... aku tidak... cuman itu... aku hanya..." aku tertunduk lesu.

"Kau nampak bahagia dikelilingi oleh teman teman barumu Shintaro, aku tidak keberatan kau melupakanku asal kau bahagia." Ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"B-bisa tidak k-kau menghentikan semuanya itu..." kepalaku menjadi sakit, aku kerap memeganginya, kata katanya barusan seakan menusuk kedalam kepalaku.

"Gomen, gomen... aku tidak bermaksud." Dia tertawa, dengan tangan mungilnya yang menutup siluet tipis bibirnya, serta rambutnya berkibar selaras dengan Slayer merahnya.

"Tapi, aku benar tidak keberatan kalau kau melupakanku." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih lagi kearahku, dan menunjukkan senyumannya lagi.

"Tidak... aku... tidak ingin melupakanmu, hanya saja... banyak kejadian yang terjadi akhir akhir ini... perihal Mata, 'Mulut Besar', Diary seseorang bernama Azami yang kami temukan dirumah Mary, juga adikku yang ternyata selama ini mengikuti kelompok bernama Mekakushi-Dan yang ternyata bisa ramah denganku, lalu perihal Konoha..." ucapku jujur pada sosok Ayano yang bersimpuh untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"Kenapa dengan Konoha, Shintaro-kun? Hnn?" mata besarnya menatap lurus kearah irisku yang sedari tadi tidak berkejap menatap keindahan dan ketulusan tatapannya.

"Aku hanya..." Aku tertunduk lesu, wajahku memerah.

"Tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri, seiring waktu berjalan, kau pasti akan menyadarinya sendiri." Lalu sosok Ayano dihadapanku sekali lagi menghilang.

"Shintaro..."

"Shintaro..." tangan mungil mulus itu melambai dihadapan wajahku seiring kesadaranku yang mulai pulih.

"A-aah... aku tidak apa apa." Tukasku untuk meyakinkannya kalau tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku.

Hal buruk? Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, mungkin juga tidak. Hal buruk mana yang mempertemukanmu kembali dengan orang yang sangat kau sayang? Namun hal baik mana yang mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau ingat ingat lagi.

"Shintaro, wajahmu pucat..." dengan ekspresi yang sama, ekspresi yang tidak berubah, dia mengkhawatirkan diriku.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa a—" yabaii! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya, siaal, aku malah memperburuk keadaan, tanganku menutup mulutku yang seandainya saja tidak kuhentikan, ia bisa membongkar hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan pada orang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan masalah yang sudah 2 tahun kualami.

-=Flashback=-

Seorang gadis berambut coklat, dengan matanya yang nampak lesu, menatap hasil ujiannya yang jauh sekali dari kata sempurna, kemudian melipatnya dengan kedua belah tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah gunting, dan membentuk kertas itu menjadi sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" dia tersenyum.

Hei... apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku melihatmu hampir menangis tadi, kenapa kau tersenyum? Bukankah tidak seharusnya kau tersenyum seperti itu?

Aku menatap kearah kertas yang ada di genggaman tanganku, kertas yang berisikan nilai yang tentu saja diinginkan siswa manapun saat menghadapi sebuah ujian.

"Iie... aku tidak melihat apa apa..." aku memalingkan wajahku, namun disudut mataku, aku masih bisa melihatnya memandangi gerak gerikku sebelum ia kembali dengan kegiatannya semula.

.

.

.

Tes lainnya berlalu, aku menatap kearah kertas hasil ujianku, nilai yang sama, dan akan selalu tetap sama, aku membencinya, aku melihat kearah gadis yang bernama Ayano itu, sekali lagi ia menangis dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Kenapa?

Aku tidak mengerti...

Hanya jika aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan hanya jika aku bisa menggantikan posisinya, melihatnya menangis dan tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan, pastilah tidak mudah untuk melakukan semuanya itu.

Ayano...

Sontak aku merobek kertas hasil ujianku.

"Shintaro-kun! Lihaaat!" Ayano menghampiri mejaku.

Ayano membuat sebuah origami burung bangau yang mungkin baru saja ia selesaikan, disudut kiri dari sayap burung bangau itu aku bisa melihat corak berwarna merah, yang membentuk sebuah angka.

Ini kan?

Ah...

"Kenapa kau sedih Shintaro-kun?" dia masih saja tersenyum.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Araaa, kau dapat nilai jelek juga rupanya? Tidak biasanya kau dapat nilai buruk, pasti kau sedang kurang sehat yah? Sampai dirobek begitu." Ia melirik kearah serpihan kertas yang ada dibawah mejaku.

Jangan... jangan dilihat, aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya, aku tidak ingin kau terluka...

"Berarti kau akan menemaniku dalam sehari kelas musim panas bukan?" dia nampak antusias.

Aku hanya tersenyum...

.

.

.

-=Skip Time=-

Sepertinya Ayano tidak datang kali ini, mungkin dia lelah dengan kelas musim panas, mengingat si bodoh itu mungkin tidak kuat menerima pelajaran bersamaan dengan terik matahari, kupikir dia sedang terkapar di tempat tidurnya sekarang.

Setidaknya begitu pikirku...

Siswi perempuan datang menghampiri meja Ayano, meletakkan sebuah vase dimejanya, diiringi siswi lainnya yang juga membawa karangan bunga.

Ada apa? Hey? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal lancang seperti itu? Itu kan hanya dilakukan kepada murid yang baru saja—

Tidak mungkin...

"Nee, kenapa kalian meletakkan—"

"Memangnya Kisaragi tidak tahu yah?"

"Apa?"

"Tateyama-san meninggal dunia..." siswi yang baru saja meletakkan bunga terakhir dimeja Ayano menyeka matanya yang berlinang.

Kerongkonganku terasa kering, pupil mataku menyempit, dan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang selama ini bisa kubayangkan.

"Bohong kan?! Cepat bilang kalau ini bohong kan?! Ayano tidak mungkin—" amarahku memuncak.

Hey! Kalau kalian ingin membuat sebuah lelucon, bukankah yang seperti ini sudah kelewatan? Biar dia bodoh, tapi setidaknya yang seperti ini—

"Tateyama-san bunuh diri, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap sekolah, mungkin kejadiannya beberapa hari setelah kelas musim panas."

Gelap... seketika sekelilingku menjadi gelap, kepalaku penat dan tatapanku seakan kabur walau kesadaranku tidak hilang karenanya.

Seiring ia berbicara, aku bisa mendengar bahwa dua orang dari kelas lain yang bernama Enomoto Takane dan Kokonose Haruka, yang merupakan teman baik Ayano dikabarkan menghilang, mungkin hal ini yang membuat Ayano menjadi hilang kendali.

Gadis yang malang, andai saja saat itu aku ada disana...

Andai saja aku bisa menjadi tempat ia bersandar, andai saja aku mendapat nilai buruk dan mengikuti kelas musim panas itu bersama Ayano, ini semua salahku...

Aku bisa melihatnya, semuanya menangis, termasuk diriku, namun aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada siapapun.

.

.

Siswa dikelasku sudah pergi, tinggal aku sendiri dengan meja Ayano dengan karangan bunga diatasnya.

Bagaikan mencoba untuk menghentikan waktu, dan bagaikan ingin menghadirkan Ayano kembali disebelahku dan membuatnya tersenyum diatas air matanya yang ia coba sembunyikan...

Aku melipat kertas ujianku, seperti dirinya yang selalu berbuat hal yang sama.

Origami burung bangau, dalam kepercayaan orang jepang merupakan sebuah jimat, apabila terdapat seratus buah, dan dikumpulkan, maka kau bisa memohon kesehatan pada dewa Senba, dewa yang dipercaya bisa memberikan kesembuhan bagi setiap orang yang percaya kepadanya.

Mungkin Ayano berharap demikian... mungkin juga hanya kegiatan bodohnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sedihnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana, tempat terakhir Ayano mengakhiri hidupnya, aku berniat memberikan peringatan terakhir untuknya, dan meletakkan origami ini di tempat ia pergi.

Aku bergegas lari kesana, dan ketika aku sampai, aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku...

Aku melihatnya...

Dua buah origami burung bangau...

Ya...

Dua buah...

Satu miliknya, dan satu milikku, yang nampak seperti serpihan kertas yang disatukan.

Ini benar milikku...

Ia sengaja menyatukannya...

Dari sana, aku memutuskan, untuk menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri, mengurung diriku, agar ingatan tentang Ayano tidak hilang begitu saja...

.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

"Shintaro, kau menangis?" Konoha mendekatkan wajahnya.

Uwaaaah! Terlalu dekaaaat!

Wajahku memanas, nampaknya semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahku yang terkejut, mengingat igauannya tadi aku masih tidak bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Hey kau kenapa?" ia berjalan mendekatiku, dan semakin mendekat walau aku sudah berusaha menjauhi dirinya.

Terus menjauh, dan berusaha menghindari kontak dengannya membawaku ke sudut ruangan dan membuat tubuhku tak sengaja menabrak rak yang ada di sudut ruangan itu, membuatnya berguncang dan menumpahkan isi buku buku itu yang melayang tepat diatas kepala Konoha.

"BAHAYA!" Aku menerjang tubuhnya dan melindungi tubuhnya dari hantaman buku buku itu.

"Shinta—" aku bisa melihat Konoha dengan semburat kemerahan diwajahnya.

-=To be Continued=-


End file.
